forbidden
by kk-176
Summary: when Logan meets Marie, things start to change for him... he start's to fall in love with her.. but can he keep his feelings under check or will things become more between Marie and Logan?  crappy summary,, but please overlook that. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting her wasn't my downfall, My downfall was loving her...I should have ignored my feelings and desires. I shouldn't have done what I did, she was too young... many people would say that I just took advantage of her, used her feelings to drawn her in, to use her as a substitute for jean, that loving her wholeheartedly was wrong... maybe it was, is, but we can't take back our mistakes... although I wouldn't take them back even if I could.

-_**Three years earlier**_

the bar as expected, was packed. At least, Marie thought this was what was expected, after all, this was the first time she had ever actually been in a bar, but if there ever was a time for firsts, this was it.. what she wanted right now was to take that little fake I.D. March right up to that bartender and order the strongest thing of alcohol they had to make her forget why she was here in the first place. On her way thou she was distracted by the crowd of cheering people surrounding what looked like a metal cage. She stepped forward, and tried to see what was exciting these people so much. Finally she saw him. He was in the cage, and he looked like an animal. A graceful, raging,handsome animal. He was tall, much taller than Marie's 5'4 frame, and had the prettiest brown eyes Marie had ever seen. His skin was smooth, yet rough looking from manual labor Marie guessed. His shirt was off and his skin was glistening from sweat. It was safe to say that this man was the most gorgeous being Marie had ever had the pleasure of seeing. And when he fought, it was no wonder why he had the name "wolverine". He was a predator and the man he was fighting was his prey. He took the man out in under three minutes. After the fight Marie found herself watching him as he made his way down to get a beer, she thought it was the perfect time to try out her card, not to get drunk but to just see if she would like the taste, for she didn't want to forget this man. Now that she saw him in better light she realized he had to be in his thirties, Marie blushed, he was an older, _experienced _man. Behind the wolverine thou, was the man he fought. Who looked very angry. They exchanged a few words and then Marie saw a tiny silver pocket knife in the balding man's hand. "watch out." she heard herself say as she grabbed wolverine. He flew around and pulled three blades out of nowhere, or as she looked closer she saw that they were protruding out of his knuckles.

Logan pushed the man up against the wall. "you sure you wanna do this bub?" he growled. Suddenly he felt cold metal on the back of his head. "get out of my bar, freak." the owner said. Logan fueled by anger spun around and slashed the owner's gun in half. "i was just leaving." he said smirking as he made his way out of the bar.

Marie knew she shouldn't have done it, the wolverine may be a serial killer for all she knew, but she was desperate and right now the thought of hiding in the back of a potential serial killer's truck bed was looking pretty good right now.. she only hoped he hurried, it was cold in Canada.

Logan saw the movement in his rear view mirror as he was speeding down the road. He narrowed his eyes and stopped the truck.

"what do you think your doing?" the man said to Marie as he helped her get out of the truck. "i needed a ride." she said shrugging. "didn't your mother ever tell you never to get ride's from strangers?" he said cocking his brow. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just, I needed to get away and I figured you, wouldn't notice." she said. "i don't take kindly to stowaway's." he said and drumped her stuff onto the ground. "but, your gonna leave me her?" she said making a grab for his arm. "hey kid, not my problem." he said jerking back.

"stupid kid." he said as he pulled out. He pulled a cigar out and lit it. "well it's her fault for running. Not mine... she probably lives close to here anyways." he told himself. Trying to justify leaving her in the cold. He almost didn't feel bad until he let himself look in the mirror, on the side of the road she was there, staring after him..

He's leaving, he's actually leaving me here, she thought to herself.. but as she was thinking this, the car stopped and reversed back until she was beside it. The door opened... "get in kid." came a soft voice. She looked up and saw his face. He smiled softly. "okay." she said and hopped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie couldn't believe how tired she was, she could feel her eyes shutting. "Don't fight it kid, sleep. You're not missing anything I'll wake you up in the mornin' okay?" he asked as he turned the heat to full blast. "Okay" she said and smiled over at him.

Logan couldn't keep his eyes off this girl, sure she was only a girl but she was beautiful. He looked away swallowing hard, cursing himself for being so vile. She turned over facing him, on her face was a slight smile. He finally took the time to look her over; she had pale creamy white skin, full pink pouty lips, dark chestnut brown wavy hair and a tiny but curvy slender body. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark curly hair, he was getting it bad.

Marie was having the best dream she had had since her powers had developed. Ever since then she kept dreaming about _him_... the way he looked in the hospital bed. It was horrible. All of the sudden she was awoken from her wonderful dream to someone tapping her shoulder. "Come on kid. Wake-up" a soft voice spoke in her ear. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Sorry sugar." She said. "So what Is your name anyways?" the wolverine asked. "Marie. Or rogue, whatever." She said looking at him. "Logan." He said. She smiled..."I like it." He smiled back... they got out of the car and headed for the diner.

"What can I get for you and your girlfriend?" the waitress asked Logan. He smiled, although he tried to ignore the thought, it came anyways. He liked them assuming Marie and himself were a couple. He looked over to Marie and smiled a cocky grin. "what do you want darlin'?" she blushed but played along..." Oh, you know me well enough, you order for me?" she said and looked at Logan with a gleam in her eye. "We'll have the pancakes, eggs, and bacon with two coffees and a orange juice please" the waitress wrote down the order. "be right out with your meal." She said and winked at Logan. He rolled his eyes. As did Marie. "She sure is _friendly_." Marie said and crossed her arms. "Really, I didn't notice." Logan said and felt a swell of pride, his Marie, no... _Just _Marie, was jealous, over him. She shrugged but under her breath she mumbled. "Really, guess you were too distracted by her plunging neck line." Logan coughed.. "Excuse me?" he said laughing.. "Uh, nothing..." she said turning bright red.

Four hours passed before Logan decided to pull over get them rooms. "This is a nice place." Marie said looking around. Logan nodded his head "yeah". "Excuse me, we need two rooms please." Marie said smiling at the manager. "Of course ... Just a moment" he said and began typing on his computer." Oh dear, it seems that we only have one room available but there is a queen size bed." He said and looked nervously at Logan. Logan to Marie and her back at him. "I guess that will be fine. " Logan said after seeing Marie shake her head. Ten minutes they were pulling their stuff into their room.. They looked at the bed and then at each other, hm, this will be awkward. Marie thought.

An hour later the asphsmere wasn't feeling so tight. Marie and logan lay spread out on the floor a beer in each of their hand. It took some begging but logan finally threw marie one. "and, and.. when you hit that guy with your head, priceless. Oh ad did you see the look of the owner when you broke his gun in half, I thought he was gonna pee his pants." Marie said laughing she was trying to mimick the face when she tripped and fell into Logan's lap… they laughed. "Sorry," Marie whispered. Logan smiled and placed a loose strand of hair behind Marie's ear. "It's okay, no harm done." She smiled at him and blushed. But tried to cover, "no, don't your blush is beautiful." Logan said in his drunken stupor. Marie smacked his arm away playfully. "Oh stop, your making me blush more." She said grinning from ear to ear. "good." He said. All of a sudden the air in the room seemed charged and Marie's head swam with lust. She grabbed Logan's dog tags and pulled him towards her. "Easy there, kid." he said smiling. He looked up from his tags, and saw how close they were. "oh." He said now understanding what was happening. "Still think I'm pretty sugar?" Marie asked in her thick Mississippi accent. "yeah." Logan said with a throaty groan and captured her mouth with his. Marie let in a sharp breath causing Logan to moan into her mouth. He pushed her back until she was on her back and started to ravish her body with his hands.. Oh, she's so soft he thought.. And then he had a sober thought, she's soft 'cause she's sixteen. "Stop, we have to stop.. Marie, stop." He said pulling her off him." What sugar, did I do something wrong?" he closed his eyes not wanting to see the hurt in her's. "no darlin' not you, me, I did something wrong, something very wrong." Logan said and jumped up throwing on his coat and running out the door. And just like that he was gone.. Marie cried herself to sleep that night. And the next morning, the memories hit her like the pounding headache she was experiencing. She blushed; this trip just became much more awkward.


End file.
